ANBU at Hogwarts
by NatalyaShae
Summary: Rookie nine go to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter. the ANBU will be put to the test when death eaters attack the school! what happens when naruto dives in front of a curse to protect harry and collaspes. Tsunade is called but even she doesnt know if he'll make it...What happens when Harry gets kidnaped..who saves him?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto- Captain Kitsune

Sakura- Medic- Slug

Sasuke- LT- Raven

Shikamaru- Captain Stag

Ino- medic- Parakete

Choji-LT- Boar

Neji- Captain Dove

Tenten- weapons master- Panda

Lee- LT- Mantus

Shino- Captain Beetle

Kiba- LT- Dog

Hinata- medic- Mouse

Naruto walked alongside Sasuke and Sakura. All of rookie nine now known as the Anbu Elite nine has been called onto a big mission. All four Captains have been placed in charge of the mission. Naruto's team looked around. Everyone was gathered on the Hokages' roof. Everyone was in their uniform already. The mask coensided with each codename. Only the Captains remained standing, everyone else was kneeling. Kakashi, Shizune and Ibiki all stood behind the fifth hokage. Lady Tsunade was currently standing in front of everyone reading of the mission breifing and what to expect. The captains have already read the scroll and memorized everything. It was an just official sentiment.

"You're late Captain Kitsune, Lt. Raven and Medic Slug." Kakashi whispered as they neared close enough as to not desturb Tsunade.

" So it seems Kakashi. Why are you and Shizune here?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi lowered his book and shoved it into his pocket.

"I'm here to make sure no one easedrops on this breifing. It's need to know only and it's SSS class ranked." Kakashi said shrugging.

"I know. But if you ask me the hokage is just begging someone to easedrop holding this breifing on the hokages roof top." Naruto said shifting his mask. When he was in uniform he was a top knotch ninja and didn't hold his normal personality. Even Sasuke was suprised. Speaking of Sasuke, Naruto turned and looked at Sasuke as he had nudged him in the ribbs. He looked to where Sasuke was pointing and-

"Good evening Hokage- sama. Sorry for interupting you." Naruto formally apologized.

"Oh thats alright. Now what were you saying?" Tsunade asked looking like she was about to open his skull.

"Nothing Mil' lady. Just talking about what a nice day it is to be shipped on a mission in a distant land to protect a special little boy..." Naruto said not at all pleased himself.

"You have a problem with this mission Captain Kitsune?" Tsunade asked already knowing what his problem was.

"Your sending your strongest platoon on a genin or chuunin mission so soon after the war. Gee what ever would my problem be?" Naruto snarled quietly. Tsunade sighed. Naruto wasn't the only one to tell her of this. All the Captains have; Jonins; Chuunin and heck, even genin have told her it wasn't wise. But Albus Dumbledore was paying the village a fortune. The money would go to restoring the village and helping those in other lands with the after effects of the war.

"Captain Kitsune, hold your tongue. I am hokage of this village. What I say goes, is that clear!" Tsunade yelled.

"Yes Hokage- sama" Naruto grunted.

"Now as I was saying..." Tsunade said getting back to business.

Kakashi placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto let out a big sigh and gave Kakashi a nod of thanks. He motioned for Sasuke and Sakura to follow him to where they were supposed to be standing. Neji and the other two captains gave him a slight nod to acknowledge him, Naruto gave one back. When he got to his spot he stood at attention while Sasuke and Sakura kneeled.

Sirius folded his arms across his chest and bluntly said-

"Harry isn't going to like this"

Severus Snape rolled his eyes but didn't speak. The the Order of Phoenix was gathered in Sirius's house.

"Well it isn't just for him now is it? Dumbledore said the school as well." Tonks said with an attitude. She liked Harry, really she did, but his thinking that everything the Order did was to snoop, protect or in some other way had to do with him was getting old.

"She's right. All Dumbledore said was that he hired guards to guard the school and to keep a close eye on Harry" Remus said.

"Who's he hired anyway?" Minerva McGonagal asked.

"Some shinobi he trust. He was friends with the late Hoka- Leader of the village. The Shinobi have agreed to send there best shinobi on it. In fact Dumbledore has already gone to greet them." Moody grunted.

"Albus has hired assassins to guard- what was he thinking?" Molly asked frantically.

"Ninja, he's hired ninja. Their cold, rutheless and murderers!" a few other members voiced their objections as well.

"Please calm down. I'm sure Albus knows what he's doing" Kingsley said.

Dumbledore waited for a few minutes before four men wearing mask came out of the forest. Dumbledore almost shivered at his senses failing him. He couldn't hear them, nor smell them and even his sight seemed to be playing trick on him. The only thing that caught his eye was their mask!

"You are Dumbledore Albus?" the man with mad looking dove on the mask asked in perfect English, only with a destinctive Japanese accent.

"Yes I am Albus Dumbledore. I have come to escort you personally to the place I want you to guard. I thought there would be more of you..."Albus said.

"You take us for sight value?" Captain Beetle asked.

"No, not at all. I know what you shinobi of the hidden leaf are capable of. I was friends with Sarutobi- san." Albus said in explanation.

"I see...We are all captains in the Anbu Black op divition of the hidden leaf army. You need to understand Dumbledore-san, that an entire platoon of Anbu have been sent on this mission." Captain Kitsune said menecingly. Dumbledore stood shocked.

"Please hold your anger Captain Kitsune, i'm sure Dumbledore-san knows nothing of the events in our land." Captain Stag grunted.

Dumbledore nodded his head and turned around.

"Please, follow me and tell me whats happened." Dumbledore asked.

"Yes" Captain Beetle spoke. Kitsune gave the signal to follow them.

Severus Snape nor Minerva Mcgonagal had ever seen Albus's face go so pale. They were in Sirius's kitchen with the four Captains standing in the shadows.

"What's wrong Albus?" Moody asked.

"Sarutobi is dead..." was all Albus whispered. The captains noticed he didn't speak of the war, which in their minds was a good thing.

"What?" Moody eyes widen in shock. Albus nodded solemnly.

Albus had to take a few minutes to calm down, which shocked everyone.

"Captains this is part of the Order of Pheonix. Order of Pheonix please meet Captains Kitsune; Dove; Beetle; and Stag." Dumbledore said. The four Captains bowed slightly. The Order just looked at them.

"You look young...too young" Tonks said bluntly. Naruto looked at her and instantly laughed. Dove and Stag rolled their eyes.

"How old are you four?" Molly asked. The four captains looked at Dumbledore who had an 'this isn't going to go well' look.

"They will find out eventually" Stag said.

"Yes but perhaps it is best for them to get to know our abilities for a few months before we reveal our faces..." Kitsune said. The three other Captains looked at Kitsune in shock.

"Dont look so shock you bastards!" Kitsune growled coldly.

"Thats a great idea. lets do that!" Albus said quickly to agree.

"Albus!" Minerva said loudly half confused at why he was so quick to shield the age of the guards and half angered that she was being left in the dark.

Suddenly everyone noticed that the captains were starring out the window.

"Forgive me, I will have to catch up with everyone later" Kitsune said becoming serious.

"Everyone nodded in confusion except for the three other captains.

Kitsune left the kitchen and Stag sighed.

"If they could just stop fighting im sure Captain Kitsune could relax at least halfway" Dove murmered.

"Now...we need to descuss the layout of the school, the village and anything else you deem important." Beetle said. Albus nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto- Captain Kitsune

Sakura- Medic- Slug

Sasuke- LT- Raven

Shikamaru- Captain Stag

Ino- medic- Parakete

Choji-LT- Boar

Neji- Captain Dove

Tenten- weapons master- Panda

Lee- LT- Mantus

Shino- Captain Beetle

Kiba- LT- Dog

Hinata- medic- Mouse

Again I do not own the Harry Potter Characters nor do I own the Naruto character, no matter how awsome hey are, I'd probaby ruin it all. Thank you guys hat reviewed! I'm really sorry for not updating but I've written so many drafts and I couldn't pick one so here I am...wining it! :}

The four teams that stayed in the forest were wearly. The killing intent that rolled off of Captain Kitsune was enormous. Dog was the only one on the ground gasping for air, it was he who Kitsune's KI was aimed at and therefore suffered worse than the rest of them. Kisune growled a litle before he spoke.

"And why exactly have you attacked my LT., Lt. Dog?" Kitusne asked.

Dog whimpered but didn't answer. Akamaru was on his back exposing his head next to Dog in a sign of submission.

"Captain, If I may?" Panda (Tenten) intervenes hesitantly. Kitsune looked over at her and paused in his advance again Dog.

"You may." Kitsune said softly, some of his KI decreasing.

"Well...er...you see...Dog just was having a one-sided arguement with Lt. Raven. It may have gotten out of hand?" Panda finished.

Kitsune glanced at his Lt. who was sitting on a branch with his eyes closed.

"What was the arguement about?" Kitsune asked of Panda. Panda paled.

"Well...um..." Panda stuttered not wanting to be the one to answer.

"I see. Mantus?" Kitsune asked turning towards the green spandex wearing Anbu.

"...I will do one hundred laps around the school ground as punishment" Manus (Lee) stated already giving himself a punishment for not answering. Kitsune sighed.

"That won't be neccessary. Lt. Raven, be so kind and enlighten me as to why two Lt.'s of the strongest platoon were argueing and close to fighting without a proper reason." Kitsune ordered. Lt. Raven opened his eyes and stared at his captain.

"He was testing my loyalty to Konoha. He just wanted to make sure I wouldn't betray everyone...again" Lt. Raven said bearly above a whisper. Kitsune sighed as he turned back to Dog who was firmly against a tree staring at him, fear was etched into his eyes.

"I see...Well then Dog, tell me something. Why is it that you are the only one who doesnt trust my Lt?" Kisune asked.

"..." Dog didn't reply.

"With all do respect Captain. There are many people back home that do not trust him either. Some still do not trust you as well. It isn't something that can be ordered, one must gain the trust of others." Slug said. She had been standing next to Raven on a tree. Kitsune groaned.

"I know. Dog...you and Raven will take night patrol for the next week." Kitsune ordered before he flash stepped away. Dog starred up at Raven in horror. Raven just looked bored...

"I swear if you betray the village or one of us...I kill you" Dog growled. Everyone looked at him like he was nuts, he just survived the deadliest person from their village excluding the fifth Hokage, what was he thinking. Raven glanced down at him and smirked under his mask.

"I would never betray you guys again...besides, HE would kill me first. You haven' seen his real power." Raven murmered.

"That was quick" Stag said eyeing Kitsune. No blood or anything. Kitsune just glanced a him.

They were still in Dumbledores office, however most had left by the time he got back.

"It seems the meeting is over then?" Kitsune asked bored.

"Almost. We were just assigning teams and patrols." Beetle said monotoned.

"I think it would be best to keep each team in their respected teams and assign them to their attributed specialties. However, I do request that Dog and Raven be assigned to night patrol together." Kitsune supplied. Everyone stared at him for a few seconds before Stag nodded his head.

"Alright. Well, as long as Beetle doesn't mind, after all, it is his team we're discussing." Stag said. Everyone looked at Beetle who just shrugged.

"I do not have a problem with it. As long as no harm comes to either of them." Beetle stated. Kitsune smirked beneath his mask.

"How long do you want them to be together patrolling" Dove asked.

"Well, I said about a week. I don't want to push them too much." Kitsune sighed. All the Captains agreed.

"Okay, now that that's covered let's begin with the other details." Dumbledore said.

"Right...This is what I came up with..." Stag started.

Harry Potter rushed over to Ron and Hermione who were waving frantically at him. He smiled as he recieved hugs from all of them and bro hugs from the twins.

"Well it looks like it's going to be a good year." Ron said.

"Yes, the NEWTS are this year, I can't wait!" Hermione agreed.

"I wonder who is going to teach Defence against the dark arts this year?" Harry wondered.

"I believe her name is Professor Dolerous Jane Umbridge. A nasty piece of work if you ask me, wears too much pink and has a high pinched annoying voice thats just torture on the ears" A voice answered behing the group.

Hermione jumped in shock and placed a hand over her heart and spun around like the others to see who had answered Harry's question. A man with a fox like mask with white armor and a blak clothes underneath was standing there staring intently at them.

"Mr. Kitsune!" Molly reprimanded. Everyone turned to her quizzidly as she seemed to know who the man was.

"Ah Molly sama, please just call me Captain or Kitsune. How are you?" Kitsune waved at her. Said woman turned beet red.

"I'm doing well thank you. I thought there were two others with you?" Molly asked looking around.

"Yes, Captain Dove, Medic Mouse and Interrorgations specialist Parakete,who is also a medic mind you, also came. You shouldn't worry Molly sama, we'll take good care of everyone. However, be warned you lot, Umbirdge is...someone you all should tip toe around, I believe that is one of your expressions?" Kitsune asked looking at Hermione. Hermione nodded her head.

"But why would you say that about her?" Ron asked.

"You'll see." Kitsune said simply. Kitsune sharply looked behind him and sighed.

"Hurry and say your farewells, the train will leave in five minutes. If you aren't aboard by then, we'll leave you behind." Kitsune warned.

"They'll be on the train" Molly promised. Kitsune glanced at her and nodded before turning sharply away and walking back towards the train.

"Mrs. Weasley, who was he and why was he wearing a mask. What did he mean about the others?" Harry questioned eager for information.

"You'll find out when you get to Hogwarts dear" Molly said ushering them towards the train before any of them could object.

Kitsune, Dove, Parakete and Mouse watched from the roof of the train as the group were ushered onboard.

"This will be an interesting year" Parakete murmered. The other three nodded their heads in agreement. After a few minutes the train started to move forward.

"Parakete, Mouse, go down below and keep an eye on things there." Dove ordered. Both nodded before shushunning below.

"I'll go up towards the front of the train." Kitsune said. Dove nodded before sitting down and crossing his arms.

TO BE CONTINUED

a/n: Sorry for the wait guys. I'll upload soon I hope. I have two jobs and school so...


End file.
